1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate, a liquid crystal display device including the polarizing plate, and a method for producing the polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have become common as compact image display devices that consume little energy, and their applications are spreading each year.
The general configuration of a liquid crystal display device is such that polarizing plates are provided on both sides of a liquid crystal cell. The polarizing plates perform a role of only allowing passing of light having a polarization plane in a specific direction, and the performance of the polarizing plates greatly affects the performance of the liquid crystal display device. The polarizing plates are generally configured to include at least a polarizer (hereinafter, also referred to as a polarizer layer) which is composed of a polyvinyl alcohol film on which iodine is adsorbed and aligned, and optionally include other layers such as protective films (for example, refer to JP2012-108202A).